Path of the Exiles
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: What happens when the lives of two people rejected by their homelands intertwine? It's only natural that comradeship would form. Soon it blossoms into something greater. However, what will happen when Yasuo learns of Riven's past? Yasuo x Riven (WARNING: Although this is a romance/humor, it does have its serious moments.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure ran though the darkness. Fluidly making his way over various foliage and rocks, Yasuo traversed through the murky Ionian swamp. The ground beneath his feet began to solidify, signaling that he was reaching the edge of the marshland. As the brooding, low-hanging trees gave way to forest, another being caught up with Yasuo. With a burst of speed, Yasuo launched himself off a tree with a graceful backflip and turned to face his opponent. His eyes widened at the identity of his pursuer.

"Yone?" Yasuo asked, incredulously.

He drew closer to his older brother.

"Why?"

"The Council is testing my loyalty, brother," Yone replied in a low tone. "You know I would be punished because I am simply your brother."

Yasuo's head bowed at these words.

"Of course," he muttered. "Of course their ignorant minds would accuse my brother of the same false crime..."

He looked up and stroked Yone's cheek.

"The brother that I grew up with, the one I've trained with, the brother that I love and care for..." Yasuo shook his head. "Does it have to end this way?"

Yone gave his younger brother a sad smile that seemed to too wise for his age.

"It seems so, brother. But tell me, did you really kill that elder?" Yone asked. "I want to hear the truth."

"No," Yasuo bitterly replied. "I would never hurt a friend. But he told me to go and defend Ionia because that was what my heart desired. When I got back... he was on the ground, apparently ripped open by a wind technique... but nothing like what you and I have learned."

Yone nodded.

"I believe you, brother," he said. "But the council demands justice, no matter how false. Fight me and earn your freedom."

Tears formed in Yasuo's eyes at these words.

"You can't... I don't want to hurt you," Yasuo begged. "Run away with me, don't to this to me. We can make it together!"

Yone shook his head sadly.

"And be hunted like dogs for the rest of our life? No. Brother, we will fight and we both know who will win. So accept my sacrifice so that you don't have to live like a coward for the rest of your life."

Tears were now freely falling from Yasuo's face.

"Promise me..." Yone requested. "Promise me that you'll find happiness in life. Promise me that my death was not in vain."

After a couple of more sobs, Yasuo wiped his tears. He steeled himself and looked his brother in the eyes.

"I promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now brother, let's spar one last time, shall we?"

Yasuo nodded and placed his hand on his blade. Yone took an offensive stance and began to circle around Yasuo, looking for an opening. Yasuo remained still with his weapon not even drawn. Yone kept circling until he reached Yasuo's left flank. He suddenly leapt forward, his blade slashing up towards Yasuo's heart... and fell. Yasuo silently sheathed his blade, bitter tears running down his face once more.

"Yone... I won't forget it," he vowed.

In the early hours of dawn, Yasuo buried Yone's body, and stuck his brother's sword in the earth, providing a makeshift grave marker. The sunlight danced along the blade, like as if the sword itself was filled with youthful life, and shimmered across Yasuo playfully as they had been as children. He took one last look at his brother's final resting place before he departed, off into the vast world outside of Ionia.

* * *

**Yay, another fanfiction project made by me! :D Thanks to you guys, I've decided to continue my writing, and I hope you guys will enjoy what I produce. This is a Yasuo x Riven pairing and if you don't like it, well... then you're just probably just salty from losing to Yasuo too much. Anyways, for my followers who liked "Rain With A Clear Sky", I am planning on a sequel (woop woop!), but I will work on it AFTER I complete this story. I don't like multitasking on stories because I usually stray from my original plans, and I want to make stuff that you guys will enjoy so bear with me. This chapter was just to put a little more depth into Yasuo's lore, and so I could use it to fit with my plot. Hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it, so please, follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yasuo woke to cold sweat. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his head of his dream. Since his champion judgement, he was plagued by his reoccurring nightmares, all of them involving the memory of slaying his brother. Yet no more tears have fallen from Yasuo since that day. He looked around his recently acquired room, furnished with elegant simplicity that defined him. Yasuo moved towards the window. A storm raged outside in the night, so he put his head to the windowpane to cool his fevered brow.

His gaze shifted from the gardens of the Institute of War, which were being buffeted by the wind, to the well fortified dorms of the League. The Demacian and Noxian wings were spread far apart for obvious reasons, while the Shadow Isle and Void dwellers were housed between them. They served as a good deterrent for conflict between Demacians and Noxians; no one dared to anger the champions such as Mordekaiser and Vel' Koz. The west wing was the Piltover dorms, with Zaun to the east. The north were the dorms of the Ionians. To the south were the unaligned dormitories. They included champions such as Nidalee, Brand, and now Yasuo.

Yasuo looked towards the Ionian dorms with a grimace. He wondered whether they still demanded his blood. He had joined the League because he wanted to find the true killer of the elder he was supposed to guard, but of course, Ionia would be here as well. Yasuo couldn't help but wonder if Ionia had forgiven him for his failure to uphold his duty. He shook his head.

"No," he said to himself. "That place is nothing but pain and lost memories. I might as well continue being the lone wanderer."

News had spread quickly of Yasuo's acceptance into the League of Legends, and he was sure Ionia had caught wind of it, as well. He decided to go back to sleep; he had his first match tomorrow morning, and he needed the rest. As he closed his eyes, he put his problems with Ionia out of his mind, and delved into a dream where he was young again, playing with his brother the vast carefree world of their childhood.

* * *

**Chapter 2 up! Sadly, this is a bit of a transition chapter, so it's not that long. I was actually very surprised at the initial reception this fanfic got, thank you guys so much for the positive support! The story will start picking up pace, I promise, and if you guys find anything that bothers you, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****"DEFEAT!" the announcer's voice echoed around the blue side summoning platform. Yasuo sighed as he stepped off the damn thing for the seventh time that day.

"It sure is a pain in the neck dealing with some of these summoners," he muttered. "Young 'uns that don't even know basic combat tactics. Hah! They know nothing of battle."

He decided to sit by the pond in the gardens of the Institute to calm his mind. It was shaded by twin overhanging willows, with soft moss covering the ground. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. After some time, he sensed someone approaching.

"Oh my, looks like someone has taken my meditation spot," Master Yi chuckled.

Yasuo opened one eye to look at the Wuju master.

"So, an Ionian finally approaches me, are you planning to fight me or what?"

Yi smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint. I am not the hand of the Council," he replied. "Mind if I sit here? Besides, if you truly were a threat to Ionia, would we not be fighting already?"

Yasuo closed his eye and nodded, making room for the fellow warrior.

"I apologize for taking your spot."

Yi shook his head and sat down.

"Do not feel guilty. I do enjoy a familiar's company," he assured.

He sat down next to the ex-Ionian.

"So," Yi began. "How was your first day in the League?"

Yasuo was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"It is surprising that no one has come for my head yet. My patience is tested with these 'summoners', but I can manage. You are the first champion to approach me out of a match, and I must say it was probably better to meet you first rather than someone else."

Yi bowed his head at these words.

"Your kind words humble me, wanderer. But there is a reason why you came to join the League, no?"

Yasuo opened his eye to look at the Wuju bladesman once more.

"Always an attentive one," he scoffed. "Yes. I came to find more information on the elder's killer. Surely if someone could have beaten the elder who could slay a squad of Noxian foot soldiers with just a wave of his hand, they would become a champion in the League. If I find the true killer... then I can prove to the Council that my brother's death was unnecessary."

"I see," Yi responded, nodding his head. "You wish to restore your brother's honor. Admirable. However-" he warned. "Do not seek revenge so intently. Justice and vengeance are two different things, and they can both lead you astray."

Yasuo stood up and turned to walk away.

"I do not need to know what I can and cannot do."

"I am not telling you what to do, Yasuo," Yi stated, unmoving. "I am warning you. In the final hour, do not let vengeance get the best of you. Follow your heart in what is right, not your sword."

Yasuo took note at wisdom in those words.

"I'll make sure to remember that," he replied, walking away.

"Then perhaps you would like to join me again tomorrow?" Yi asked.

Yasuo gave an acknowledging wave and strode off towards his dorm.

* * *

**Hey guys, look, another chapter! :D Just want to let you guys know that in a short while, I'll be really busy with various trips and personal stuff so I won't be able to upload for a while, but I will when I can. I will be working on my stories all throughout my trips, and I'm going to upload another chapter tomorrow before I leave. Hope you guys like where this fanfic is going, and I always like a favorite, follow, and a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night, Yasuo made his way to the roof. It was uncomfortable sleeping without the stars over his head for once, so he went to gaze at them for a while. They brought him comfort, as he was reassured that he could still always look up and see their glittering presence in the night sky. He sensed movement behind him but did not look back.

"I know you're there. Come and talk to me directly instead of hiding in the shadows like a cowardly ninja."

The person behind him gave up all effort of being subtle, and walked up beside him. Looking over, Yasuo was met with an striking white-haired woman, who seemed to be somewhere close to his age, if not younger. She was clad in white bindings, with her armor only consisting of one pauldron and a shin guard. With so little protection, this must be a skilled warrior. Her slender body was riddled with scars but Yasuo chose to ignore them. Besides, it's rude to stare at a lady. He took interest in her blade. It seemed to be broken, but he could tell it was a mighty weapon. Yet she hefted with ease. She let it hang loosely from her belt, where the edge continued to waver near her toned legs...

"Like what you see?"

Yasuo's eyes immediately snapped up to the skies. He cursed himself for inadvertently going back on his morals, mentally shaming himself for showing weakness.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

The woman giggled and extended her hand.

"I haven't had a man stare at me like that for a long time," she said sheepishly. "I'm Riven."

Yasuo took her hand and firmly returned the handshake.

"Yasuo. So are you a resident of the unaligned dormitories as well?" he asked.

Riven nodded.

"I used to be a part of Noxus... But I left. The corruption in that land made me sick so I left and became an exile."

Yasuo chuckled.

"Seems that we are both exiles from our homelands. I'm from Ionia."

Riven's face darkened at these words and hung her head in shame.

"Oh... You're from Ionia? I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The war."

Yasuo shrugged but Riven continued.

"When I was in the Noxian military, they told us that Ionia was preparing to march on Noxus, so we invaded as a preemptive strike... But when we got there all I saw were peaceful families torn apart by the brutality of Noxus. I had told myself that I was merely following orders, but my hand grew heavier with each innocent soul I struck down. Then... came the bombs."

Yasuo horrifying effect of Singed's chemical bombs were known far and wide because of the war, and he knew Noxus did not heed for friendly fire.

"My squadron, along with an entire Ionian village... gone," Riven continued. "I shouldn't have lived... but on that day I swore to right my wrongs. I left Noxus and sought out a way of redemption."

Riven looked up to the sky, her eyes were wet but no tears fell.

"What is broken can be reforged. I know I can't bring back the dead, but I can fight for them by making sure that other innocent people don't share the same fate as them. That way, although I cannot clean up the blood that was spilt... I can prevent more from being spilled."

Yasuo nodded in approval.

"I cannot say that Ionia could ever forget what you have done to them," he began. "However, your resolve is righteous. You have already been forgiven by me."

Riven looked at him and smiled.

"I am grateful at your words, Yasuo."

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"What am I doing, getting soppy in front of a new friend. Are there any tales you wish to share about your own travels?"

Wanting to change the mood from Riven's somber story, Yasuo dove into a recalling of a comical bar fight he had once been dragged into. The laughter of the two exiles soon filled the night, and for the first time, the two outcasts felt like they found someone that understood them.

* * *

**Things are picking up, no? Hehe. Sorry to say, but now I'm going to be heading off on my trip, and I won't be able to post for about 3 weeks. :( I might be able to post one chapter in early August but don't count on it. Hope your guys' summer is going great, and wish me luck on my travels! Always love a follow, favorite, and a review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"VICTORY!" Yasuo stepped off the summoning platform with a content sigh. His last match was amazing, the coordination between him and his summoner was spectacular. Wishing to work with someone as skilled as his partner again in the future, Yasuo went to directly meet the senior summoner that stepped off the platform close to him.

"Greetings, summoner."

The summoner looked at Yasuo with a bit of surprise, which melted into a smile.

"Yes, Yasuo?"

"I enjoyed our teamwork on the Rift today. Perhaps you do not mind to call me for another battle some time?"

The summoner nodded in agreement.

"Gladly. I understand you're new here, so I am also willing to help you if need it. I am Summoner Bazzen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to seek my help."

Yasuo nodded in thanks and walked off. As he sat down at his daily meditation spot, he felt slender arms firmly put him in a headlock.

"That was a pretty impressive match, paintbrush head," Riven commented.

Yasuo smirked. He grabbed her wrist, and flipped her onto the soft mossy ground.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to sneak up on someone's meditation?" he questioned.

They were both laughing at their exchange when Yi also entered for his daily meditation.

"Oh, it seems you two are getting along quite well," he observed with a smile.

Both warriors shot up immediately. Yasuo's face was one of embarrassment, yet Riven's was one of shame.

"Master Yi! Oh, I'm sorry, I, uh, I'll leave immediately!" she exclaimed, panicking.

Yi raised his hand to stop her.

"It's not good to be so on edge, Riven. Sit, meditate with us."

As the three sat, Yasuo noticed that Riven could not concentrate at all. In fact, she seemed to grow more uncomfortable by the second. The air was painfully silent. Yasuo opened his mouth to say something but Yi spoke first.

"Riven I know what you're thinking... I have no ill intentions towards you."

Her eyes widened at these words, and she stared confused at the Wuju master.

"But... why?"

"You are not responsible for what happened to my village. Besides, I do recall hearing that you even saved two families from that chemical bombardment."

Yi smiled.

"And the fact that you are still sitting here facing me proves you are not my enemy."

Yasuo glanced at Yi. So it was his village that was bombed by Singed. He looked at the warrior with new respect. He too, had his share of sadness and grief. His admiration of the Wuju bladesman grew when he saw that Yi truly had no hate left in his heart. Yasuo was about to ask Yi a question when he froze. A teardrop fell from Riven's face.

"Thank you... Thank you..." she choked out between sobs.

Both Yasuo and Yi smiled. Perhaps Riven needed this moment of release after all she had been through. After she was done weeping, Yi gave Riven his handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Riven. You are truly a righteous soul. Don't give up on your resolve, and never give in. That is the way of Wuju. You will redeem yourself."

Riven bowed her head at these words.

"With that, I take my leave," Yi stated, rising from his seat.

After he left, Riven glared at Yasuo.

"Erm... What's wrong?" Yasuo asked, warily.

"Let's spar."

"What?"

"You saw me in a weak state. Let's spar."

Yasuo took a second to process her words. He grinned and got up.

"I got it."

* * *

They made their way to the training grounds, which was fortunately empty. Entering the arena, the two faced each other and took a fighting stance. With a nod, they began. Yasuo struck first, dashing forward with a swift downward strike. CLANG! Impressed at Riven's speed to parry his blow, Yasuo leapt back to prevent a counterattack.

"You heft that meat cleaver quite well," he observed.

"Thanks, you use that grass blade pretty well yourself," Riven teased, smirking.

"Oh come on, are you trying to destroy my self-confidence?" Yasuo chuckled.

The two met again, with Riven on the offensive this time. Yasuo danced around her attacks, using his agility to avoid her strikes. Yet his opponent didn't show any signs of tiring. He decided is was time to go on the offensive. He dashed under her arm as she slashed, and turned to deliver a blow to Riven's unprotected backside. He was met with nothing but air. Riven did a graceful front flip and faced Yasuo once more. Clashing again, the two danced a deadly dance of blades. No one got the best of the other, so they finally split apart. Both warriors were breathing heavily, but they were both smiling as they acknowledged the other's skill. Suddenly, the two noticed someone watching them in the shadows. Yasuo's smile faded into a grimace as he faced the mysterious figure.

"Come out where I can see you, Shen, what business do you have with me?"

Shen, the Eye of Twilight, stepped forth from the shadows, and bowed to both champions.

"Yasuo, the Council has decided to speak with you," Shen stated.

Riven was set at unease with the ninja's presence. She was also uneasy at Yasuo's involvement with the Ionian Council of Elders, and tried to offer her support to her friend.

"Do they have any desire to speak with me as well?" she questioned.

"No."

Riven winced, perhaps it was just the emotionless and blunt way Shen responded to people, but it still stung to be shut down so fast. Yasuo looked at her apologetically.

"Thanks for trying to stand by me, Riven. But this is something I have to face alone."

He waved goodbye to his friend and allowed himself to be led by Shen to the meeting hall of the Ionian dormitories.

* * *

**Back for a short while! :D Birthday upload complete! I'm 17 now... geez, I'm old. Anyways, I wanted to put this up before I left for Alaska tomorrow. Don't worry- I'm bringing my laptop with me, and I nay still be able to upload chapters weekly... if they have wifi where I'm going. But right now, I have a suitcase to pack, and a looooong plane ride ahead of me. :P Wish me luck, and please follow, favorite, and review! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yasuo stepped inside the meeting hall. At the end of the room, the Ionian Council sat in a semicircle. It consisted of Karma, Irelia, Lee Sin, Shen, Udyr, and Soraka. Yasuo looked around at the familiar faces of his former idols and felt a pang of regret in his heart. He immediately subdued that feeling and steeled himself to face the council. Irelia spoke first.

"So a traitor and Noxian are allies. What are you conspiring?"

"I have never done anything to compromise the safety of Ionia. Riven is an exile, she doesn't belong to Noxus anymore. We are not conspiring," Yasuo answered calmly. After a moment of silence, he added, "We're just not welcome."

The heads of the Council glanced around with Yasuo's final statement. Karma spoke next.

"Why have you joined the League, Yasuo?"

"I came here because someone who is able to slay an Ionian Grandmaster in a one on one battle would surely end up in the League. I'm here to prove my brother's innocence in relation to my so called 'crime'."

"Your brother's innocence? Why not yours?"

Yasuo lookedin the eyes Karma before giving his response.

"I still abandoned my post. Even though I was able to stop an entire Noxian battalion from taking the city, if I had not left my post, the Grandmaster would still live. Even if I am innocent of the murder, I am the reason the murder was allowed to happen."

His words triggered a nod of approval from Lee Sin, Shen, and Soraka. Irelia spoke up.

"Yet you are guilty of the murder of 10 of our able students. You are accountable for their deaths. You deserve to be executed," she bitterly remarked.

Yasuo bowed his head.

"If I did not slay them, the true killer would walk free on this earth. Also, upon my entrance to the League, all my charges on that matter were dropped."

"And what would you do once you have found the killer?" Soraka questioned.

"I will see justice done."

Soraka gave a visible wince. She and Karma met eyes and then spoke.

"What if... you could not find it in yourself to kill the elder's killer?"

"I don't understand."

"Don't you know- never mind," Soraka finished.

Karma nodded grimly as Soraka finished her statement.

"This will come clear to you in time. Unlike Noxus or Demacia, we are a civilized nation, and we do not continuously thirst for bloody execution. Your actions have spoken louder than words and I, for one, can see you mean what you say. The Council has talked about this issue for quite sometime, and I believe you can atone for your crime. If the entire Council agrees, Yasuo, you will be considered an Ionian once more."

Yasuo's eyes widened. He remained silent, deep in thought. Looking up at Karma, he gave his response.

"If I do receive my citizenship... may I return to see my brother's grave?"

Karma nodded.

"That is, if the ENTIRE council agrees. If not, you may be able to convince them in the future. All those who believe he is worthy, raise your hands," she announced.

The hands of Soraka, Udyr, Lee Sin, and Karma herself went up. Irelia continued to look down at Yasuo with disdain. Shen was, well... Shen. Karma looked around and nodded.

"As you can see, some of the council still do not approve. This may change later, but for now, you are dismissed."

Yasuo bowed, but then looked gravely into the eyes of every Ionian.

"I am grateful for the proposal. However, I will not beg for your approval. I will earn it. I take my leave."

* * *

Upon exiting the meeting hall, Yasuo found Riven sharing tea with Master Yi in the gardens. Seeing him, Riven leapt up and went up to meet him.

"Well? What did they want?" she asked, relieved that Yasuo was unhurt.

"I didn't tell you why I was an exile, did I?" Yasuo asked.

Riven shook her head no. Yasuo sighed.

"Well, long story short, during the war, I was supposed to guard an important Ionian elder. I abandoned my post, fought in the war, and the elder was killed. I was accused, because the person who killed the elder used a wind technique. And from there, you can pretty much guess what happened. It's such a pain in the neck," Yasuo grumbled.

Yasuo looked at Riven, whose face had darkened and clouded over with intense thought.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yasuo asked, getting close to Riven's face. The girl gave a startled yelp and fell back, flushing red.

"W-w-why did you have to get so close!?" she stammered.

Yasuo, confused, simply replied, "You looked troubled."

Riven's face darkened once more and looked down at the ground.

"I... it's nothing," she stated after a long while.

Yi raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea, but said nothing. After an awkward silence, Yi started to gather his belongings.

"Thank you for joining me for tea, Riven. As for you, Yasuo, I hope all goes well for you."

Riven snapped out of her stupor and bowed to the Wuju master.

"Thank you for inviting me, Master Yi, it was very enjoyable."

As Master Yi walked away, he waved goodbye. He called out behind him, "If you did not know, the Lunar Revel festival is coming up soon. Yasuo, I believe there is a lovely lady who would like to go with you that is standing right in front of you!"

Yi chuckled as he saw both warriors blush bright red at his departing statements. Yasuo looked over at Riven and opened and closed his mouth several times before actually speaking.

"So um... yeah. Uh... Riven?"

Riven looked shyly up at Yasuo, trying not to squirm with embarrassment.

"Y-yes?"

Would you like to, um, attend the festival with me?" Yasuo asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Riven nodded, and replied, "Yes... Yes, I'd enjoy that very much."

Yasuo turned away, eager to leave this awkward situation.

"So um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah."

Yasuo went straight to his dorm without saying anything else. He ignored all who greeted him, and simply made his way to his room. Upon closing the door, he completely deflated and collapsed on the ground. He felt his heart thundering in his chest, and mentally scolded himself for his immature behavior.

"What is this, an expert swordsman being defeated at the mere concept of asking someone out? Pathetic."

He sighed, which soon melted into a smile. He laid on his bed, and three words kept bouncing around in his mind which made him feel strangely content.

"She said yes."

* * *

**Posting this from Alaska! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going through a lot of emotion stress right now, and I'm sorry that I can't just pour out my personal life to you guys, but your support is is enough for me. I may not post for another long while and I'm sorry if that happens but wish me luck on my journey, and I always like a favorite, a follow, and review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before long, the Lunar Revel had arrived. Everyone, even including the Shadow Isle dwellers, was eager for the festival in one way or another. Many who did have them wore their Lunar Revel outfits. Lion Dance Kog' Maw was having a delightful time with all the food he could devour. Even the stoic Malzahar showed a smile at the hungry voidling's antics. Moon Goddess Diana strode proudly through the streets as this was HER deity's festival, and strangely enough, Leona was also enjoying the festival of the moon with Pantheon at a nearby food stand. Annie and Amumu dashed from stall to stall marveling at all the wondrous goods each shopkeeper offered. Braum and Gragas both shared hearty drinks, while Ashe and Trynamere shared a romantic candlelight dinner. Even Mordekaiser was not ripping souls out of people that night, and was enjoying himself immensely with a new hextech game called Whack-A-Yordle, which had the impressions of Bandle City's proudest military champion, Teemo.

Yasuo could not help but smile at the sight. So there were times like these, where there was peace, no hate, no fighting... at least for a short while. But to see smiles and not scowls on everyone's face was enough for Yasuo.

"Besides, there's no point in having a drink without a smile," he said amusingly to himself.

Yasuo was donned in light blue robes that matched the color his usual wear, with his sword hanging by his side. He remembered how it felt to attend festivals back in Ionia, and wondered in Yone would enjoy this sight, as well. Yasuo moved aside when he saw an oncoming Akali who was dragging around an seemingly indifferent Shen. Both were in their Blood Moon outfits, and complemented each other quite well. However, Yasuo and Shen's eyes met and Yasuo chuckled when he saw the panic and fear shining in Shen's eyes. Who knew the Eye of Twilight was so inexperienced to love?

"Yasuo?"

Yasuo turned around and nearly fell backwards as if he was struck by Malphite himself. Riven was clad in a sleek, white dress that complemented her curves quite well. It was laced with gold trim, and had the same runic markings running down the dress as her sword. She did not wear any cosmetics or anything, but that simplicity only made her more beautiful. Yasuo was still staring when Riven gave an embarrassed cough.

"Like what you see?" she meekly asked, reminding Yasuo of their first meeting.

"Actually, I do, to be quite honest."

This triggered both a blush and a shy smile from the Noxian exile.

"I'm not used to this kind of stuff, so if you don't mind... could you show me around?"

This time it was Yasuo's turn to blush. Riven looked so vulnerable and cute when she requested for his company.

"Yeah, uh, sure!" he quickly replied.

The two started to explore the various stalls. Yasuo noticed that many of the stalls were Ionian so he was familiar with the things they offered. The Ionians must have made the trip every year to present their goods for the Lunar Revels. Over time, the two champions loosened up, chatting comfortably and cracking jokes. After grabbing some hot pork buns from Morgana's bakery, they found a game stand. It was a classic set up of three poles and who ever got all three rings on the poles won a prize. Riven tried a couple times and soon got slightly frustrated with her repeated failures.

"I was never good with ranged practice," she huffed indignantly.

Yasuo couldn't help but chuckle. He decided to give it a try. Of course, with a little help from his wind techniques, he aced on the first try.

"Cheater," Riven muttered under her breath.

Yasuo laughed and decided to pick out a gift for his companion. A stuffed bear? No, Annie might like something like that. A knife? No, too sadistic, perhaps Katarina might prefer that. A necklace? No, Riven isn't the extravagant type, and besides it would hinder her movement in League battles. He looked carefully when- perfect.

"I would like that, please," Yasuo requested of the stand owner, pointing to a seemingly simple hair clip, laden with a small silver flower.

"Ah, someone who knows the true value of this item! I was hoping to sell it for a good price one day, but alas, you have won it. Enjoy!" the shopkeeper happily responded.

With his prize, Yasuo offered it to a confused Riven.

"What did he mean by true value?" she asked. "You know I don't like expensive things."

Yasuo shrugged.

"Hold onto it for now. Don't put it on yet, I'll explain later," he said with a roguish grin.

He took her by the wrist and led her to other stalls where their merry evening continued. After watching a hilarious and unproductive fight between an incredibly drunk Graves and an equally drunk Twisted Fate, the two exiles sat upon a nearby rooftop to watch the fireworks that marked the end of the festival. As they watched the mortars light up the night sky, Yasuo looked over to Riven.

"How come you didn't wear your Dragonblade attire tonight?" he asked.

Riven flushed red and took sudden interest in the roofing that they were sitting on, stammering, "I-I simply thought t-that you would like this outfit b-better, s-should I have worn m-my Dragonblade outfit?"

Yasuo gave a hearty laugh.

"No, no, it really suits you. I just didn't expect it."

Riven blushed even more, and replied, "T-thanks."

The fireworks soon came to an end, signaled by a spectacular finale from no other than Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. As the lights died down, the stars became visible again, and the moon seemed to shine brighter than ever.

"That was impressive," Yasuo noted. Riven nodded her head in agreement. Yasuo noticed the moon shining overhead and looked at Riven. "Pull out that hair clip."

As she retrieved it from her pocket, Riven gave an astonished gasp. The silver flower was softly glowing in the moonlight, as if it was a plant blessed by Diana herself. Seeing Riven's wonder filled expression, Yasuo decided to explain.

"It's called Moonblossom. It's a rare flower that is found in the mountains of Ionia. It never wilts, and it shows its true form in moonlight. Beauty hidden in simplicity..." After a moment, he added, "It reminded me of you."

Riven went silent, and Yasuo wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Then she took the clip, and put it in her hair, and beamed a bright smile up at him.

"I love it."

Yasuo was taken aback at how heavenly Riven looked at the moment, her face being caressed by the soft radiance of the Moonblossom melting with the glow of the moon. He smiled back and was glad she was happy with his gift.

"Aw, come on! Get to the kissing part already!" a voice rang out, startling them.

The two looked down to see the expectant face of Wukong watching them from the edge of the roof.

"Master told me that you two would be all lovey dovey by now, but you guys are BOOOOORRRING," the Monkey King whined.

Yasuo chased the Wuju disciple away, shouting, "Get away, you perverted monkey!"

Wukong sniggered as he hastily made his retreat. Yasuo sighed as he sat back down again next to Riven.

"I'm gonna have a few words with Yi tomorrow," he grumbled.

Riven giggled.

"Come on, don't ruin their fun," she playfully warned him.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before she departed, making him freeze.

"Thanks for everything."

With that, she left a very surprised but jubilant Yasuo still caressing the place where her lips had been.

* * *

**Alright guys, I'm alive and well, just glad to be home. Hope you like this chapter, sorry I haven't posted in so long. Expect steady and weekly uploads from now on, I won't go anywhere without telling you guys. Always love a favorite, follow, and review! Oh, and for whoever reading this, just know that you're awesome. No matter how hard life seems right now it's going to get better. No one on this world is exactly like you and that makes you truly special. So, don't be afraid to work on your bad habits, and be proud of your good features. Don't you dare say there's nothing good about you because there is. If you need support, reach out to me, and I'll get back to you. But you can make it. You are strong, you are amazing, you are a beautiful human being. Never forget that. Much love, _SPanda Spartan._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yasuo groaned as he stepped off the summoning platform. His day was completely full of matches, since people began to see how overpowered he was in the Rift. He hadn't even had time to spend with Riven, he only had the chance to wave to her between matches. He grumbled at his misfortune as he headed towards the main gate, deciding that some fresh air would do him good. Outside of the Institute of War was woodland forest, and Yasuo felt like a small stroll through the woods before he retired for the day was in order.

As he exited the Institute, he strayed from the road, picking a path between the trees. He was enjoying the cool breeze of the night when he hear someone giggle near him.

"So, the Exile approaches. Do you need any 'relief', wanderer?" Ahri purred.

Yasuo groaned. Great. First a perverted monkey and now a perverted fox. What's next, Warwick? He had forgotten Ahri lived in the woods just outside the Institute. Her charm was dangerous, but with some willpower, trained people were able to resist becoming a total slave to the Nine-tailed Fox.

"Leave me alone, Ahri, I have to time nor desire to fool with you," he warned.

"Aww, you're no fun," she complained. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling tired today, so I won't press you." In contrast to her previous statement, she made an effort of showing off her gracious cleavage, prompting Yasuo to march past her silently.

"Gosh, you're so rude!" Ahri complained, going back into her den.

Yasuo gave a sigh of relief. Dealing with a temptress like Ahri was always stressful and annoying. He decided to put the encounter out of his mind and carry on with his walk. After a few moments of comfortable silence, something began to bother the warrior. It felt as if he was being... watched. Careful to make no gestures to alert whoever was stalking him, Yasuo continued to walk on, but prepared himself to spring into action at any moment. Suddenly, twin blades flew out of the bushes left of him. He dodged with a somersault, and the blades buried themselves in a trunk of an oak tree. Then, a shadow leapt from a nearby tree and tackled Yasuo. Kicking his assailant off of him, Yasuo raised his sword just in time to parry an assault from four relentless floating blades. He backed up against a tree and then ducked as the blades lunged, being stuck fast into the sturdy wood. With the opening, Yasuo slammed into his attacker and forced them to the ground with his weapon at their throat.

"What do you want..." Yasuo started as he looked at his opponent. "Irelia?"

The Will of the Blades removed her mask, as she was in her Nightblade attire. She glared up at Yasuo, angry at her failure to assassinate her target but ready to fight to the death.

"Why do I have answer to scum like you?" she growled.

"Pssh, wow, um, how about the fact that you nearly killed me?" Yasuo replied, lightheartedly. He kept his sword at Irelia's neck. "Let's not forget you've been stalking me and nearly broke my back when you tackled me. You need to work on your diet."

"You're nothing but a murderer," Irelia spat. "You're a coward who abandoned his post and betrayed his country. You should have taken your responsibility and died with honor, but now your lies have even convinced the Council! I won't let a liar like you get the best of Ionia!"

Yasuo was silent for a moment. He lowered his blade. Irelia's expression melted into disbelief.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Yasuo glared at her.

"Then I would be just as bad as you. I never lied to the Council, I said I will find the elder's killer and I will. If I killed you, then I would truly be a coward and the real criminal," Yasuo explained, sheathing his blade.

Irelia scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that? You really are weak."

Sensing something was wrong, Yasuo dove to the side just in time as Irelia's blades flew through where he just was. Irelia's eyes widened in shock, and looked down. Her four blades had missed their target and now were impaled in... her. She gave a misbelieving giggle at the fact that she, the Will of the Blades, was about to die due to her own technique... then everything faded to dark.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM! Ah, I love cliffhangers! (hue hue hue) I remember feeling really weird writing this chapter because I had to do a little tiny bit of Ahri bashing, for those of you who don't know, I wrote a fanfiction of Ahri titled, "_Rain With a Clear Sky_". Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the latest update, and who's ready for Azir? I feel like him and Swain would get along like two birds of a feather. I'm gonna stop now. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The light. It was so bright, was it morning already? Irelia eyes opened hazily, staring at the ceiling light that was illuminating the room. Then everything that had happened hit her. Regaining her senses, she looked around. She was in the hospital in the Ionian dorms, with her equipment folded and stacked neatly to the chair next to her bed. She checked under her patient robes. Her wounds were fully healed, thanks to Soraka, no doubt. Had Yasuo saved her? She scoffed at the thought. What kind of fool would save someone who had tried to kill them just moments before? He was only a measly coward... wasn't he? Before Irelia could delve deeper into her reflections, Karma entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, relieved. "Sleep well? You were out for three days."

"What happened?" Irelia asked.

"Three days ago, Yasuo rushed your bleeding body in. He said that he witnessed you having an accident during night training. I find that you would be that careless highly unlikely," Karma recalled.

Irelia's face shadowed over. Not only did he rescued her, he tried to lie for her innocence? Her heart was now in shambles, confused at the exiles actions. Noting the look of conflict on Irelia's face, Karma spoke up once more.

"Is it not true?"

"No."

"So then it is as our suspicions had it, that he attacked you. It is a shame, but it seems I will have to appeal to the Archsummoner for his execution."

Irelia eyes widened in shock, this wasn't right. As much as she hated the wanderer, this wasn't justice. Karma turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by Irelia.

"Wait. That's also not true," Irelia muttered, gritting her teeth.

She told Karma the truth, about how she tried to assassinate Yasuo and carelessly hurt herself in the process. Karma listened silently, her expression unchanging. When Irelia finished her account, Karma nodded and stood up.

"I will relay this to the Council," she simply said, and took her leave.

Irelia remained silent, her heart and mind in turmoil about what had happened.

* * *

The Council, although disapproving of Irelia's actions, took pity at her distress to the situation. They merely suspended her from the Council until she had gone and become on good terms with Yasuo, which she then made clear of her unwillingness to the task. Unfortunately, she was not part of the Council no more, and had no say in her punishment. Now Irelia, the Will of the Blades, with a dangerous look in her eyes, stepped out of the Ionian dorms to find the wanderer.

"This is stupid, why do I have to say sorry to that freak?" Irelia grumbled. She stopped. "He didn't HAVE to save me," she muttered.

"I didn't. I chose to."

Irelia looked to the right of her and saw Yasuo leaning lazily against a wall.

"Are you still worked up about killing me?" Yasuo asked, yawning. "It's not good to hold grudges, you know."

"Who asked you, stupid?" Irelia growled.

"I don't know, something just seemed off when I saw you walking by. Did something happen?"

"That's none of your concern," she huffed.

"Aww come on, that's no way to make friends," Yasuo teased.

Irelia jumped from shock.

"Y-y-you know!?"

Yasuo laughed, savoring her discomfort.

"Karma told me everything," Yasuo explained, grinning mischievously. "I'm going to make your life a living hell until you have no choice but to say 'thank you'."

"S-shut up!" Irelia stammered out as she stomped away angrily.

Riven passed by Irelia and was completely taken aback by the look of rage on her face. She walked up to Yasuo, an eyebrow raised with confusion.

"What did you do?"

"What?" Yasuo replied innocently.

"You know what you did," she said, playfully shoving him.

"I did nothing wrong," Yasuo smirked. "Just savoring the taste of victory."

"Uh huh. Okay. By the way, speaking of taste, I know this really great place in Piltover, want to go there for lunch?"

"How could anyone refuse a date from the angelic Lady Riven?" Yasuo fanatically said, bowing low.

Riven blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Enough of that, smart mouth. I can go alone if you're gonna be like that."

Yasuo gave a sly grin and rubbed his arm.

"Anything you wish, milady- YOWCH!" he exclaimed as Riven punched his other arm even harder.

* * *

**"Death is like the wind... Always by my side." It was this saying that made me portray Yasuo as not really angry about Irelia's attempt to murder him. Now, I'm not saying that he's suicidal and he doesn't care about his life, but this is a man who has seen death enough to be able to shrug off an attempt on his life. I hope you guys liked the serious to comical transition I did in this chapter, and be ready for more chapters in the future! To be clear, Yasuo and Riven are still not together, they're really close friends and the only thing that has push them together is a simple "I love you." However... both are seasoned in battle, not love. So it will take them time... And what happens with Irelia? You'll find out later. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Yasuo looked up into the ceiling of his dorm, deep in thought. His day was going slowly, and he couldn't spend time with Riven because the League had recently allowed her to use more of her full capabilities. A buff, they called it, resulting in immediate and constant summoning of the Exile. Sprawled on his bed, bored out of his mind, the Wanderer amused himself on how he would go about bothering Irelia. Sure, she was grateful enough with saving her life probably, but one can never have too much fun. He was just wondering about what act of kindness would be startle her with today when someone knocked on the door.  
He opened it and looked down, and was met with a young summoner, his youthful face full of awe at the warrior's presence.

"Y-you are to be summoned, Champion Yasuo," he said, admiring every aspect of the ex-Ionian.

Uncomfortable under the child's gaze, Yasuo quickly nodded and said a word of thanks before swiftly leaving the boy behind. He passed by Yi, who was, of course, sitting in the garden, drinking his tea and meditating. Yi gave a friendly wave and Yasuo returned the gesture before heading off towards the summoning platform. The gatekeeper greeted him as he stepped forward.

"Ah, Sir Yasuo. You will be on Purple Team for this match."

Yasuo nodded and stepped up to an empty platform. There was a bright flash, and Yasuo opened his eyes to the purple side of Summoner's Rift. He looked at his teammates. He himself was going mid lane, with Malphite jungle, Lucian bot, Annie support, and... Irelia top. She caught his eye and looked away in annoyance. Yasuo smirked, picked a brawler's glove and some health pots from the shop, and headed off to meet his opponent. As he passed his outer turret, he saw that he was facing Ziggs. The spastic Yordle never failed to amuse Yasuo, but he knew he was deadly with his hextech bombs. Through his mental link, he could tell his current summoner was inexperienced so he decided to take this match into his own hands.

"Hey kid, watch and learn okay? Let me show you what to do and you can work on it until you get better in the future. Just pop a flash and an ignite when I tell you to." he requested telepathically.

"Are you sure?" his summoner replied, meekly.

"Yes I'm sure. Now shut up and let me do my work."

* * *

After farming minions for couple minutes and poking the hexplosive loving Yordle down a bit, Yasuo achieved first blood by using a full out assault on his unsuspecting opponent. With mid taken care of, he decided to gank top lane before backing. Irelia was facing Fiora, who had nearly bested her by the time Yasuo got there. Irelia kneeled, heavily battered, while the proud Duelist of Demacia haughtily stood over her.

"Remember, honey, do not cross blades with a Laurent!" Fiora reprimanded, bringing her blade down for the kill.

CLANG! Steel met steel as Yasuo deflected the blow, saving Irelia from death. Fiora glared at the man who just denied her a kill.

"Insolent peasant! You wish to duel with me as well?"

Fiora lunged, but Yasuo sidestepped, her rapier nearly slashing his arm. He struck her in the back with Steel Tempest, and created space between him and the duelist. Fiora snarled, and dove in again, her sword a flurry of deadly steel, yet Yasuo dashed under her arm, and hit her with another Steel Tempest. Now charged with wind energy, Yasuo unleashed a mighty whirlwind, and leapt up to use his ultimate ability.

"SO-RYU-GE-TON!" Yasuo shouted in ancient Ionian.

With Fiora fallen, Yasuo went over to help Irelia up. She smacked his hand away, tears of indignation welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't have to save me, you idiot!"

"You're right," Yasuo said, shrugging. "I chose to."

Irelia was taken aback by this and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Th-Thanks," she quietly spoke.

"You're not welcome."

"Huh?" Irelia asked, looking up.

Yasuo smirked, and replied, "I need more than a simple 'thanks'. How about, 'Yasuo, thank you so much for saving my life, you're so great, I'll forever be in your debt!'"

Irelia scowled and turned away to recall back to base.

* * *

Throughout the match, Yasuo saved Irelia several times, once even carrying her away from a Ziggs ult. After they won, Yasuo stepped off the platform with a content sigh. He smiled, recalling how stressed out the Will of the Blades was after he saved her one last time. He made his way over to Irelia, who was stepping off her own platform. She caught his eye and flushed red, looking away. Yasuo opened his mouth but was cut off when Irelia spoke first.

"Shut up. You didn't have to carry me away from that last one," she muttered, embarassed.

She pushed past him and was about to exit the Summoning Hall when Summoner Bazzen walked up to the two.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but the High Summoner urgently requests your presences in his study," he informed them. "Riven is already there," he added, winking at Yasuo.

The two looked at each other in confusion, and quickly headed off to the central tower of the Institute of War.

* * *

**Another week, another chapter. :D I'm glad Azir is finally out, but what do you guys think of Riot's new lore overhaul? It makes me sad knowing that one day the game will reach a point where someone will read my work and the work of so many others and ask, "What's the Institute of War?" "What's the League?" Hell, there's already people asking, "What's Heart of Gold?" (I miss you, old friend. D: ) But anyways, hope you guys are interested with where the story might lead, and please, favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for all your awesome support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Yasuo and Irelia entered the study chamber of the High Summoner. The old mage sat at his desk, and radiated calm, powerful strength. Riven was also present, waiting for the two. The Archmage cleared his throat, and began his briefing.

"Well, now that we are all gathered here, I will begin telling you of your task. As you know, occasionally we have champions taking a break to take on missions requested for the League. Ezreal claims to have found a source of great power deep in the Freljord, but he cannot retrieve it on his own. He will not accompany you on this trip, he has many other matters to attend to. He has, however, left a map, and requested you three to investigate for him. Irelia, your stealth and scouting skills will be valuable for this mission. Riven, you are good for taking on groups, woe befall any bandits who try to ambush you on your journey. Yasuo, your agility and your experience will make you a valuable leader in this situation. You are to depart at dawn."

"Why do I have to go with this-" Irelia quickly silenced herself, receiving a questioning look from the High Summoner.

"Is there something wrong, Irelia?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly, turning away. "I take my leave to prepare for this quest."

After Irelia had left, Riven also started for the door.

"Meet up later?" she asked Yasuo, smiling.

"Sure," he replied.

When it was only Yasuo left, the Archmage raised his eyes to the Wanderer. His wise eyes were full of amusement, yet they also held sorrow.

"Yasuo... you seem to fancy your fellow exile," he noted.

"I guess so," Yasuo chuckled, blushing.

"I see," the Archmage said, not continuing with the subject. His eyes turned serious. "Yasuo... as I said, you are the group leader here. Their lives are in your hands. Ezreal says that this should be a relatively low-risk mission, but I have a feeling it may go sour. You know what I am saying right?"

Yasuo grimaced at the weight of his responsibility. He nodded.

"I swear those two will return safe with the item."

The old man nodded solemnly.

"Good. Get a good rest before your departure tomorrow," he advised, waving him away.

Yasuo bowed and turned away to leave.

"Yasuo... Your past has already caught up with you. You just refuse to see it."

Yasuo exited the study with the High Summoner's confusing words echoing through his head.

* * *

Frowning, the Wanderer exited the tower, still pondering over the High Summoner's words. His train of thought was broken when a certain Noxian exile tackled him from behind.

"I'm going on a mission with you? You better not slow me down, paintbrush!" she warned, grinning.

Yasuo returned the smile, forgetting about his confusion from earlier.

"Me? Slow you down? Pssh, you're going to be the damsel in distress!" he shot back.

He picked up Riven in his arms and spun her around, making her laugh, a laugh that warmed the very bottom of his heart. He stopped, and they looked each other in the eyes. The setting sun cast a heavenly glow the two, and their lips got closer... closer...

"AHEM."

The two turned around to an impatient and embarrassed Irelia, who was blushing red at the scene before her. Yasuo inwardly groaned and the couple split apart, embarrassed that they had been seen.

"May I remind you love birds that we have an important mission tomorrow, and I'd rather not deal with your raging hormones every step of the way?" Irelia asked, flustered. "If you don't mind, I'll head up to get some rest, I'll meet you two here at dawn."

Riven looked apologetically at Yasuo.

"I think I'll get some sleep, as well," she replied, smirking at Yasuo's helpless expression.

Yasuo watched the two females go, and the Archmage's heavy words came back to him. They were his responsibility now... and he knew he'd do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

**Ooooh, can you guys guess what this quest is for? And I tried my best to meld this quest into the plot, but I don't know if I did a good job. Speaking of jobs, it's so hard to find one right now... -_- But anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter, remember, the reason I write fanfiction is to make you guys happy with what I write. I love a favorite, follow, and review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

That night, Yasuo once again was plagued by dreams of his brother's death. They were as vivid as the day he died. When Yasuo woke, he was confused at the sudden nightmares, and took them as a grim omen. He silently gathered his sword and travel pack, and went to the mess hall to get provisions for his journey. He was given a extra loaf of bread and a slap on the back for luck from Pantheon, who worked in the kitchens everyday early in the mornings in order to express his love for baking. As the sun began to rise from the east, Yasuo was soon joined at the main gate of by his two companions. Riven and Irelia both had similar travel packs, and their armor and weapons were polished and ready as well. With a nod, the group set off north on their adventure.

* * *

"Why did it have to be you!?" Irelia groaned out loud.

They had gone not even a mile from the Institute in complete silence, and it seemed the Will of the Blades could not stand the circumstances any longer. With her outburst, she triggered a giggle from Riven, and a weary sigh from Yasuo.

"Out of all people, he had to choose you!" Irelia continued. "I can stand Riven, and I'd gladly pick her company over you any day! Aargh!"

"You know, you must really care for paintbrush head here if you fret about him that much," Riven stated matter-of-factly.

Irelia flushed red and stammered out, "A-absolutely not!"

However, she remained silent afterwords and stomped away from the two, staying ahead of them by a good ten feet. Yasuo grinned at Riven.

"Thanks."

Riven cocked her head to the side and smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, you're gonna hate me soon, too."

Seeing Yasuo's confused look, Riven walked past him, her hips swaying seductively. She walked up next to Irelia and smacked her ass, getting a yelp from the Will of the Blades. Riven looked back at Yasuo.

"All men have to stay ten feet behind us!" she called out behind her, grinning mischievously.

Yasuo groaned when he realized what Riven was doing and looked away, trying not to give in to temptation.

"Just look at the sky, Yasuo," he told himself as he walked. "You're not like that perverted monkey."

* * *

Within a period of a week, the trio had reached the Freljord. With plenty of bickering between Yasuo and Irelia, there was never a boring moment. They were welcomed by Ashe and Tryndamere, rulers of the tribe of Avarosa. After a grand dinner and a well received hot bath, the females all went to chat, leaving Yasuo and Tryndamere alone. Yasuo was on friendly terms with the Barbarian King, as both warriors respected the other's skill immensely. Riven gave a friendly wink to Yasuo before she left, leaving a smile on the Wanderer's face.

Watching the women go, Tryndamere gave a small chuckle. "You're a lucky man, Yasuo," he pointed out. "Many suitors were fearful to even approach Riven."

Yasuo laughed while scratching his head. "It's not official yet," he stated.

"Oh?" Tryndamere inquired, amused. "From the way Wukong told his stories it seemed pretty official."

Yasuo groaned. "I swear, I'm going to make him into a cloak one of these days."

Tryndamere gave a hearty chuckle, and then cleared his throat. "So then, what's holding you guys back?"

Yasuo thought for a moment. "I guess it's just that neither of us had the courage to say it out loud," he replied.

"Yasuo. Are you a man?"

"Yes?"

"Then be the first one." Seeing the confused look on the Wanderer's face, Tryndamere laughed and slapped him on the back. "Trust me," he assured. "It works."

Yasuo raised one eyebrow, inquiringly.

"I thought your relationship was strictly business?" he reminded. "And I do remember seeing you two at the Lunar Revel."

"Er..." Tryndamere stammered, embarrassed to be caught in the act. "Well, we haven't made it completely public yet..." he explained, scratching his cheek.

"Then be the first one."

The hall was filled with the jubilant laughter of the warriors throughout the night.

* * *

After a good night's rest, the group said their farewells, and set off towards their goal. Nunu and Wilump volunteered to guide them to the source of the mysterious power. They proved to be a great help for the trio, keeping them safe from natural dangers, finding food so they didn't have to depend solely on their rations, and keeping Yasuo and Irelia from arguing. Besides, don't make a yeti angry. You won't like it when they're angry. They group ventured deep into the Frejord, even passing the Ice Queen, Lissandra's territory. The week of constant traveling paid off. The champions finally found themselves standing before a cave, seemingly somewhat older than the Freljord itself. Yasuo gave a smile to his companions.

"Well... By all means, ladies first," he offered, bowing comically.

Riven shoved him forward playfully. "No, after you, brave leader!" she teased.

Irelia impatiently pushed them aside and grumbled, "Quit wasting time, I'll go."

She barely entered the cave when she slipped on a patch of ice, and fell into the darkness with a yelp. The rest of the group looked at each other and bounded in after her, into the darkness that awaited them.

* * *

**A lot of time lapses with this chapter. Let's be realistic. There is no way traveling through a frozen tundra could be so interesting that there's something special happening every day. It would probably soon bore you guys, and the time and effort that would go into making each day unique would be for nothing, because I could be forced to use material that I was planning to use for future fanfictions. So sorry if you guys were a little bored with this, forgive me! X_X The upcoming chapters will be more exciting, I promise! Thanks for all your support, and always remember I love a follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It turned out that inside the cave was actually a giant slide of ice. After slipping and sliding into one another countless times, Riven and Yasuo landed at the bottom in a heap. Only to be landed on by Wilump. Irelia stood over her disoriented and groaning teammates, her arms crossed, and herfinger tapping impatiently.

"Can we please get ON with the mission?" she inquired.

"As soon as the ape gets OFF of me," Yasuo complained, getting a couple laughs from Nunu and his yeti.

With the team safe and mostly unhurt, they set off deeper into the cave. The cave expanded as they went, shifting from jagged ice to smooth frozen walls. The group soon entered a vast cavern, its ceilings sparking with true ice. They paused to take in the scene.

"It's so beautiful..." Riven remarked in awe.

"Yeah..." Yasuo agreed.

"Same here..." Irelia added.

"Harumph," Wilump grunted.

As they marveled at the natural beauty of the cave, Nunu noticed something out of place.

"Hey... what's that?" the boy asked, pointing.

At the center of the chamber was a pillar of true ice. Or... What was left of it anyways. It was shattered, as if... something had smashed its way through it. Yasuo instinctively placed a hand on his sword.

"That must have been the source of power that Ezreal must have been talking about," he remarked. "But where is it? It still feels close by."

The group formed a defensive circle, weapons and snowballs at the ready. Wilump continued to sniff at the air, as if he had a scent, and Irelia's eyes darted to every corner where danger might look. Silence filled the room for a good 30 seconds. The group relaxed.

"I don't think we have any enemies here," Yasuo started. "But we need to look for-"

He was cut off when a dark projectile suddenly shot at the group, too fast for anyone to dodge or block. The only thought that ran through Yasuo's mind then was his failure to keep his team safe.

* * *

**Cliffhangers... BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Don't worry since this chapter was so short, I'm posting another one to make up for it! See ya in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Gnar?"

The group opened their eyes, unhurt. They looked down to see a small Yordle wielding a boomerang.

"Yaga isha nashnash!" the creature exclaimed, hopping around.

Yasuo looked at Nunu.

"T-this couldn't be..." he stammered.

The boy shrugged.

Before anyone could react, the little fur ball leapt at Riven... and comfortably landed on her breasts.

"Deda kish va!" it happily said as it burrowed into her cleavage.

Everyone blushed with embarassment, especially Riven. Yasuo cleared his throat and approached the creature.

"Hey, there, little fella..."

He extended his hand to pet the creature, but quickly retracted it as the Yordle tried to bite it off. Riven giggled.

"I guess it doesn't like you, Yasuo," she said, cradling it in her arms. "I'm guessing it's no more than a little boy."

"There's no way that little furball could be the source of that power," Irelia scoffed.

She let out a shriek when the Yordle launched itself from Riven's arms and targeted her own breasts. Amused, everyone had a good chuckle as the Will of the Blades struggle with the furry ball of energy. After nesting itself in the arms of an indignant Irelia, the group decided it was time to head back home.

* * *

After traveling for what daylight was left, the group set up camp. Although not being able to completely interpret what the Yordle said, Nunu, being young himself, struck up a quick friendship with the Yordle boy and both of them had a great time playing with Wilump. Yasuo smiled at the scene, and stood up to be the first watch. As he left, Riven sat down next to Irelia by the fire, who was watching Yasuo go.

"You're staring again," she commented.

Irelia, taken by surprise, immediately blushed red of being caught in the act.

"A- absolutely not!" she stammered. "Who would want to stare at that jerk?"

"Apparently you," Riven giggled. "I've seen you looking at him when he wasn't paying attention. You really like him, don't you?"

Irelia lowered her eyes.

"I... I don't know," she answered, growing more agitated with each word. "Something keeps burning in my heart whenever I see him, but it's not hate... But I don't know what it is, I think I'm crazy, and-"

"You love him."

Irelia looked up at Riven, tears in her eyes. Riven smiled. She embraced the Will of the Blades, letting her cry and weep on her shoulder as she faced her emotions. At the moment, both females were not warriors, but girls struggling with the complex of love.

* * *

After her tears had stopped, Irelia reluctantly looked up at Riven.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Riven replied. "If you do love him, you should tell him."

She looked away with a bittersweet expression.

"You'd have a better chance of telling him than me."

Irelia understood, but stayed silent, unsure of what to say. But Riven spoke first, a smile back on her face.

"Enough of this depressing stuff, you better toughen up!" she exclaimed, smirking. "Looks like I have a rival!"

At these words, Irelia smiled. The two went to bed, content and happy that the special person in their heart was watching over them.

* * *

**Oh, the thing we all despise but can't live without- love. Hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters, I'll continue to pump out more in the future. I'm almost done with this fanfiction so it's about time I start thinking of new ones. Remember to favorite, follow, and review, and hope you all have a great day! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

As the sun rose over the frozen Freljord wasteland, the group set off. They had not gone far when the ground began to rumble. Nunu's face paled.

"Avalanche!" he cried.

Yasuo looked up to the left and saw the deadly mass of snow heading towards his friends. He had been staying in the back, guarding their rear, and Irelia was closer to him than the group. Trusting in Nunu's ability to act in this situation, Yasuo summoned a windwall if front of his friends, hoped his power would hold, grabbed Irelia and dove into a nearby ice cave as the avalanche washed over them.

Relieved that he felt his wall hold, Yasuo sighed with relief. He then noticed Irelia clinging to his chest, crying. She weakly beat his chest with her fists.

"Why..." she choked out. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAVING ME!?"

Yasuo was taken aback at the sudden outburst.

"Um... Because I want to?" he awkwardly answered.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Irelia screeched. "I ALMOST KILLED YOU, BUT WHY DO YOU TREAT ME WITH SUCH KINDNESS!?"

She said no more, only crying and sobbing into Yasuo's chest. Finding no words to say, the Wanderer simply embraced the fellow Ionian, and let her cry. After a minute, she composed herself.

"Thanks," she sniffled, getting off of Yasuo.

"Don't mention it," he said smiling.

Irelia opened her mouth to say something. Something she wanted to tell Yasuo all along. But words didnt come out. Riven's advice rang through her head, but... she couldn't do that to someone she considered friend. Friend... that word struck her, and she then knew what she had to do.

"Yasuo... am I your friend?" she asked, looking down at the ground, bracing herself from the answer she dreaded to hear.

"Ever since that night."

Irelia's eyes snapped up with shock. She looked into Yasuo's smiling eyes.

"You don't hate me?" she answered.

"If I did, I wouldn't have saved you."

Irelia smiled and looked at the ground. That was enough for her.

"Thanks."

The somber moment was interrupted with a loud crunch from above, and sunlight flooded the cave. The faces of Riven, Nunu, Wilump, and the little Yordle poked over the edge. Riven smiled at the sight and winked at Irelia.

"Come on, you two! You're wasting daylight!" she called out.

After they were helped out of the hole, the group set off again. Riven glanced back at Irelia, and the Will of the Blades caught her eye. She shook her head. Riven sighed with both relief and exasperation. Irelia simply chuckled and continued on her way. Little did the group know, that greedy eyes were upon them.

* * *

**Another 2 chapter submission from me! Keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"I'm so going to enjoy a hot bath when I get back to the Institute," Irelia groaned as she struggled through the harsh wind.

The blizzard had set upon them in midday, limiting their vision and slowing their progress. Nunu was uneasy, and kept looking around nervously. Yasuo took notice of his behavior and caught up to his side.

"What's wrong?" he inquired quietly, his hand slowly moving to his sword.

"It's never good to be out here in this weather," the boy explained, alert. "This is best weather for raiders and bandits who like to ambush innocent caravans."

His point was proven when an axe flew out of the storm and embedded itself in the snow at their feet.

"Bandits!" Yasuo roared. "Run!"

The group needed no second warning. They were off, full speed, with Nunu leading and Yasuo guarding the back. The battle cries and war shouts of their enemies behind them sped their retreat.

"Up ahead! The glacial pass!" Nunu cried. "We'll at least find shelter from the storm there!"

The party dashed into the pass, and did not stop. Halfway through, Nunu looked up and his eyes widened in terror.

"Hurry! They're trying to block off the pass!"

The two barbarians at the top of the pass brought their axes down with a mighty crack, and the sides began to collapse. Wilump grabbed Riven and Irelia, with Yasuo close behind him. With a final burst of speed, the Yeti launched himself past the danger zone. However, with that effort, it dislodged the Yordle boy that was clinging onto dear life on Wilump's hair, who landed right at the edge of the area where the ice would fall. Without hesitating, Yasuo leapt to cover the Yordle, creating a windwall to shield them. Ice crashed and shattered all around them. He sighed, glad they were safe. Then the wall broke.

* * *

After the snow cleared, the Yordle slowly opened his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he saw Yasuo struggling to hold the ice up on his back. Yasuo coughed with effort, blood splattering on the snow. Yasuo weakly smiled at the boy.

"Go," he mouthed.

The Yordle, getting over his initial shock, shook his head and clung to Yasuo, hot tears of gratitude in his eyes.

"Mita yeggar leggo!" it shouted, before ice covered them both.

* * *

"NOOO!"

The scream tore from Riven's throat, a scream of anguish and regret that rang through both Riven and Irelia alike. Wilump kept his grip tight on both Riven and Irelia, who were struggling and crying at their loss. Their pleas to Yasuo were interrupted by the laughter of the bandits. They were climbing over the mound of ice that now covered their friend and the Yordle boy. Tears of sadness turned to tears of anger as the rest of the group prepared to fight. Before they charged, they stopped, feeling a great rumble that shook their feet. The raiders looked down, and only managed to let out a scream of terror before the ice exploded beneath them.

"GNAAAAAAAARRRR!" the beast roared, rising out of the ice.

In one hand he held a large chunk of ice as a weapon, in the other, Yasuo, who was still miraculously alive. The raiders composed themselves and charged the beast, only to be crushed by the thrown chunk of ice. They readied themselves to charge again, when-

"STOP!" a voice boomed.

All eyes looked to the top off the ridge, where an armored warrior riding a mighty boar stood with authority.

"You fools, can't you see they're champions from the League!?" Sejuani roared.

Her warriors hung their heads in shame. She looked down at Yasuo and bowed.

"The High Summoner had informed me of your quest," she explained. "You will find no more problems from us on your journey home."

Yasuo nodded, and limped back to his friends.

"AS FOR YOU!" Sejuani roared back to her men, "YOU HAVE SOILED OUR PROUD NAME, SO I SHALL YOURS! YOU ARE ALL STUCK WITH WASTE DUTY FOR THE NEXT MOON!"

The cries of anguish were heard as the group walked away, with the sun now shining above them. The Yordle had changed back into his normal form, and was fondly nestling himself in Yasuo's hair. He reached up and plucked the Yordle from his perch and held him out proudly.

"We need to get you a name," he said smiling. He pointed to himself and said, "Yasuo."

The Yordle understood and excitedly bounced in his hands.

"Gnar! Gnar! Gnar!" it exclaimed.

"So your name is Gnar?" Yasuo chuckled.

Gnar nodded and squirmed out of Yasuo's hands and went back to his spot in Yasuo's hair. Yasuo's laughter was interrupted by a cough from both Riven and Irelia.

"I'm so glad you two are so close now," Riven huffed.

Yasuo smiled and said, "Come on, don't be like that, you guys missed me."

"Idiot!" the girls screeched, simultaneously punching him.

"OW! Watch it, that still hurts!"

"This'll feel like nothing when we're done with you!" Riven and Irelia shouted in unison.

Laughter was heard from Nunu, Gnar, and Wilump throughout the tundra as Yasuo ran for dear life while being chased by the two female warriors who wanted his blood.

* * *

**Hope you guys figured out by now that the little yordle was Gnar. I thought about putting Lissandra in this fanfic for Gnar's lore, but I reminded myself that this is a Yasuo fanfic, not Gnar's. I just love slathering on the suspense on you guys, and hope you guys are just as eager as I am to finish this story. Remember, you guys are awesome, and I always appreciate a follow, a favorite, and a review! :)**


End file.
